Never Trust The End
by RiceBowlDevils
Summary: Overpopulation has forced the human race to create alternative means of survival, they created multiple ships that orbit the Earth. After catching the eye of one of the guards Harry must keep his relationship a secret or face Dumbledore and his strict homophobic laws. Chapters 1 and 4 are fixed.
1. Prolouge

Four plain grey walls that were way too boring to look at, were exactly what one green-eyed boy was looking at.

Life was boring Harry concluded, he has been stuck in his room, curfew happened two hours ago. You would think to be able to see the earth from your window would stay exciting.

It didn't, it stopped being interesting when Harry turned 8 and being 15 years old, that was a long time ago.

Harry's room was dark, almost black, the only light source being the earth. Looking at his clock Harry could just make out the numbers 11:58, two minutes before he turns 16.

Harry counted every second the clock ticked, waiting for 12:00 so he could wish himself a happy birthday.

Tick, Tick, Tick

Harry sat at the edge of his bed staring intently at the clock as if believing it would go faster with every second.

Tick, Tick, Tock

The clock struck 12 and Harry gave a small smile "happy birthday to me" his voice was small and quiet fearing he would wake up his neighbours.

Quickly and as quietly as he could harry walked to his desk, that sat beneath a circle shaped window. A small box wrapped in brown paper sat on the otherwise empty desk.

Taking the package Harry went back to his bed and sat right up against the wall "I wonder what this could be" he said already knowing.

Opening the package taking into mind that he could use the paper for next year, Harry looked at the gift he gave himself.

It was a bracelet made out of coloured fabric. The Patten was a simple criss-cross of black and green, but Harry had liked it when he walked past it one day during work, he bought it as soon as he had the money.

Putting it on Harry raised his hand to the window so he could admire how it looked.

"A little loose but it shouldn't fall off" mumbling to himself Harry looked to the clock.

12:04, groaning at how little time has passed Harry packed up the box and wrapping, Putting them neatly on the desk.

Thinking of all the places he could be right now instead of inside his room, dampened Harry's mood "stupid curfew, always ruining things"

Laying under the covers Harry looked outside his window "another year added to my existence"

Harry woke to the sound of someone banging on his door "I'm up, I'm up" was the sleepy reply, but the banging didn't stop, only grew louder as time passed.

Scowling Harry threw his blanket off and stomped to the door, opening it harshly he spoke "did you not hear me say I'm up!?" His tone was clearly annoyed but the knocker just sneered "why should I believe you when you say you're up?" Harry didn't reply knowing that doing so would make things worse for himself "Huh Potter, cat got your tongue"

The glare Harry gave did nothing to stop the knowing smirk the tall guard had on his face. "don't be late this time Potter" it was a farewell if any but Harry didn't mind.

Scowling at the man's back, Harry had been late once! Only once and they won't forget about it, it was also their fault that he was late too.

This happened 5 days a week, Harry would be loudly woken up too early in the morning to be considered normal, by some random guard who would not stop knocking until Harry opened his door. Then they would have an argument Harry would be told not to be late then the guard would leave.

An annoying and boring routine that graded on Harry's nerves.

Pretending to close the door Harry looked out into the hallway, where the guard was knocking on another door.

Harry's annoyance skyrocketed when the guard stopped knocking as soon as the tired person inside said they were up.

"Fucking asshole" Harry mumbled to himself as he slammed his door closed, not caring that the guard was yelling at him from the hallway.

Harry loved his job, he truly did, just having to wake up at god knows what hour is pushing it.

Grumbling to himself about idiotic guards Harry got dressed. His work outfit consisted of a comfortable dark brown one-suit but the arms were tied around his waist, a fitting black t-shirt and black boots that covered his pants halfway up his shin, he also had goggles hanging from his neck.

Sighing, Harry grabbed an old worn out brush, the brush didn't tame his messy dark brown hair, only made it look unnatural.

The green and black of Harry's bracelet moved down his wrist as he put his brush down.

Looking at the clock Harry realised the guard woke him up an extra 30 minutes earlier than normal. Groaning in the knowledge that he could have stayed in bed Harry walked towards the door.

"another normal day" was spoken to the empty hallway as Harry closed the door and walked down the hall.


	2. The Life of a Mechanic

Chapter Two! I will be updating once or twice a week mainly on Sunday unless something comes up and I cant.

There are many jobs one could have, some people would not work if they had the chance or say, but sadly this is a dictatorship, not a democracy.

When someone turns 15 they have to get a Job. Everything someone would need to live costs something, your food, the clothes that keep you warm, and where you live.

The only thing you don't pay for is air, that law got demolished 2 years ago when a family with the name of Diggory died because they couldn't keep up with the costs.

You don't get to choose your job either, Harry got his job because he has a fascination with the ship and knows every part of it.

There are 5 main jobs that have the most people working in them, then you have sub jobs which people with not much skill do. You have the farmers, people who work in the north section of the ship. They grow and look after the food everyone eats, they don't get paid much for what they do.

Then you have the guards, they walk around and in force the rules. Some guards use their power to force people to do things for them.  
There is a training program for recruits on the 3rd floor in the north section.  
The farmers complain about the loud noise but no one cares.

Menders are people who go outside and fix the ship from when it has been hit with asteroids. Lots of people want to be menders because they get to leave the ship. But sometimes someone goes missing, the rope keeping them to the ship gets severed. But no one knows about that the dictator makes sure of it.

The stock counters is a Job of the low majority. Not many people want to count things but the people who have this job might steal some food without anyone knowing

Lastly you have the mechanics, there are only a few who are picked for this specific job. They fix the inside of the ship and keep everything working, sometimes they have to create things specifically for the dictator and his men.

Harry has the very last job, he is a mechanic. One of a few mechanics out there, not many people are good with tools these days.

Harry believes he is sourly, underpaid for what he does but everyone else thinks the same thing about their job.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a small child running past him, along with 3 others following behind, they had their arms out like a bird or plane.

Cracking a smile Harry remembered when he was just learning how to read. He would sneak into his cousin Dudley's room and take his discarded books from his room and read them while no one was watching. His favourite book was about a third learning how to fly.

Harry was a lonely child, he had been kept inside away from other kids his age. Forced to clean for his aunt and uncle but as soon as he turned of age he left, never looking back.

"Harry!" Turning around the green-eyed brunette was tackled by two orange blurs. Just barely standing on his two feet Harry shook off the two people who thought it was a good idea to tackle him.

"you guys don't have to tackle me everytime you see me" looking at Fred or was it George Harry didn't know.

"but we almost got you to fall down this time" they both choired together.

It has been a running competition to see who can tackle the other to the ground, so far Fred and George have been the only ones to get Harry to stumble.

"for a small person you" Fred started  
"sure are hard to knock down" and George ended, both of them sighing dramatically.

The mention of his height had Harry glaring at the ground mumbling about food rations.

Two arms wrapping Harry in a hug made him forget about the jab at his height. "aren't you guys meant to be guarding the south floor?"

Fred and George both looked shocked "you remembered"  
"Our schedule"  
They both tightened the hug then dropped their arms.  
"We are so honoured to that you remembered Harry, but at last we must go"

The dual voices gave Harry a mild headache but he didn't mind "see ya around then" waving with their whole arms Fred and George turned a corner leaving Harry in an empty hallway.

Looking around for any sign of the time, Harry felt stupid to think there would be a clock in sight, grumbling under his breath he slowly walked to his station.

As Harry entered the room, the other mechanics looked up from what they were doing "morning Harry, the guard wake you up again?"

Harry gave him a look saying what do you think "stupid of me to ask, forget it" with that said he went back to work.

Yawning at his work desk Harry pulled out a drawer and took out some pieces of metal, looking them over Harry decided, he needed a welder.

Standing up Harry got what he needed not minding the looks he got from the other people in the room.  
"Do any of you have a nylon insert jam lock?"  
The man who spoke to Harry when he first walked in the room stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Here, I got a spare from something I took apart the other day" handing the jam lock to the small teen he went back to his desk.

"thanks, Rhys," Harry said happily as he went back to welding the metal pieces together.

Time is something Harry finds hard to understand, it's not hard to believe when your only source of natural light comes from very few windows.

"kid, work hours are over" Rhys's voice took Harry from his concentration "what?" The slow reply from Harry had the older man chuckling.

"You can go home kid, I'll lock it up"

Nodding mutely Harry got up and left waving at Rhys as he passed, Harry didn't know what to do, he had a few hours before curfew.

Thinking about his friends' schedule Harry nodded to himself he decided to go to the recreational room and hopefully his friends decided to go there after work.


	3. The Food Ticket

Harry could hear laughter coming from the recreational room, he hoped his friends were inside. Luckily they were "Harry, over here"

He was greeted by Ron as soon as he entered "Hey Ron, Hermione" Harry said looking at both of their smiling faces, although one was looking down at a book.

Hermione closed her book and gave him a hug "happy birthday harry" he was then hugged by Ron who patted him on back "happy birthday mate"

Rubbing the back of his head Harry smiled, he still isn't used to people wishing him a happy birthday.

"when did you two get off work? Wait let me guess, 20 minutes ago" he guessed as he chuckled at Ron's face.

Ron had a look of amazement while Hermione shook her head "we will never know how you always remember" Ron waved Harry over as he walked away from the table and chairs "mate, you're not psychic or anything right?"

Ron looked back at Hermione then directly into green eyes "because if you were I'd totally be fine with it, maybe you could even tell me what Hermione thinks about me?"

With a sigh Harry shook his head "sorry Ron I'm not psychic, I just have a really good memory" Ron opened his mouth probably to mention if Harry was classified in the 'anything' department.

"And no I don't have any other secret powers, I'm not special" Ron sighed dejectedly as they went back to Hermione.

"what were you two talking about?" Hermione said over the book she was reading. The book was about the planet below.

There were not many books about the earth but everyone knows that people live down there. Many of the people who live on the ship were born on it, never knowing what the wind felt like or the fresh smell of trees.

Earth would give the ship a care package once a year, they did that for every ship that surrounds the earth. Not many people know why there are humans living off of the planet. But some people believe it was because of overpopulation.

Ron who gave Harry a pleading look told a complete lie "nothing just this week's lunch"

Believing the lie Hermione nodded and went back to her book.

"Harry we got a surprise for you!" Two voices said at the same time as they tackled Harry. Stumbling at the impact he groaned and pushed them off "didn't I tell you not to do that?"

"But if we don't," George said loudly  
"we won't win the competition" Fred continued as he pulled Harry into a hug only to be kept at an arm's length away.

A smile crossed Harry's lips as he continued with the banter. Chuckling like some sort of dark Lord he folded his hands together "you won't ever win, I am the ruler of balance" the twins turned to each other having a silent conversation but before they could act on it a small red-haired joined the group.

The girl flipped her hair behind her shoulder as she turned to the twins "Fred, George I can't find my necklace" she pouted as she innocently looked up at them.

"Ginny didn't you"  
"Leave it in your room?"  
Ginny looked irritated by the quick answer but the next second she looked happy which confused Harry who was watching her.

Harry didn't know much about Ginny, just that she is the youngest and only  
daughter of the Weasley family, she would randomly come into their conversations but get annoyed if she was dismissed too early or when Harry would ignore her.

It seemed the conversation between Ginny and the twins ended with her being more irritated than when she first came. "fine I'll go ask someone who can actually help me!"

Ginny stomped out of the room almost knocking someone in the process, "what woke her up on the wrong side of the bed?" Ron asked cluelessly

"Ron! Don't say that she's your sister" and with that said Hermione closed her book and stood up.

"It seems I will not be getting any reading done while in your presence" she glared at Ron, and looked at Harry apologetically "I'll give you your gift tomorrow, I left it in my room" with that said she made her way out, waving as she left.

A guard passed her as she walked out, apologising when he bumped into her.

Making his way into the centre of the room, the guard cupped his hands around his mouth "curfew is about to start its best you guys go to your bunkers"

Bunkers, not homes. Everyone that lives on the ship gets the same size bunker unless given otherwise. Their bland metal boxes only containing one bathroom and one bedroom unless you live with your family.

"Harry before you go take this" the twins were holding a white slip of paper.

"It's a food ticket" Harry looked at Fred and George in surprise.

Food tickets were rare and highly sought after, with one ticket you can get one whole free meal. It is a crime if you're found with counterfeit tickets so not many people try to duplicate any.

Food tickets were hard to come by "where did you get this from"

Taking the ticket Harry looked it over before putting it in his pocket "some of the guards were given these to count for the pay loss our department got" smiling George ruffled Harry's already messy hair.

"No need to say thanks, it's a gift from us to you," Fred said following George who was turning to leave.

Bidding goodbye to a depressed Ron the only other person from his group there, Harry began his trip to his bunker.

The halls were busy and filled with people leaving work and going to their makeshift homes.

Harry was moving with the crowd but he looked up for a split second when walking past a particularly tall guard. His eyes widened when he met red eyes.

Harry was certain the guard was looking at him but before he could get a better look at his observer, he was pushed around the corner.

Instead of dwelling on it, Harry, like a normal person would continued walking, trying not to be pushed or shoved


	4. The Scarlet Eyed Guard

Harry looked at his clock, reading the time which was 6:00 am, he whined and covered his face with his pillow.  
The banging at his door got louder as the seconds ticked by.

He got up as fast as a tired and irritated person could and crossed the room opening the door, The light in the hallway blinded him momentarily.  
Harry covered his closed eyes. "do you guys have to knock consistently until I open the door?" A croaky voice thick with sleep was the only sound that greeted the guard.

"Maybe we like to see your tired face in the morning" the jokingly reply took Harry for surprised "what?"

The green-eyed teen quickly got his composure back before the guard could speak "Ha good one, have the guards finally got a sense of humour?"

The guard chuckled at Harry's use of words "I'm not sure darling, I don't think many of the guards have the talent, to crack a joke"

Surprised that yet again he was not ridiculed Harry finally moved his hand from his face. Blinking away the light behind the guard he gasped

Instead of the normal set of guards that were sent to wake him up, there stood a tall man that towered over Harry. The man's eyes were an abnormal shade of red, scarlet was Harry's best guess.

Then there was the curly black hair that framed his face perfectly and the smooth unblemished pale cream of his skin.

He was also wearing the standard guard uniform.

It consisted of black pants with black combat boots that covered his calf, a black long-sleeved shirt, buttoned up leaving the top two buttons undone,  
Showing some of his skin.

The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows leaving his arms bare.  
Lastly, there was a badge hanging out of his shirts front pocket.

All in all, he looked perfect, and in a way almost too perfect.

"take a picture it lasts longer" Harry who realised he had been caught staring, looked away and avoided eye contact for a good movie or two.

The silence was deafening and awkward on Harry's part, he was sure the guard was embarrassed. But looking up at the scarlet eyes man, he was not embarrassed at all, he was smirking and staring intently at the smaller brunette.

"it was nice chatting with you darling but I have work to do" the guard nodded his head and turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shirt.

"wait" Harry's mouth went dry he didn't know why he had stopped the raven "I.. you... what's your name?" He felt stupid, feeling his face turn red Harry let go of the shirt and took a step back.

"isn't it courtesy for you to tell me yours first" looking up Harry could see the man's smug smirk, irritated that he was being played with.

He was about to turn around and close the door in the guard's face but stopped.  
He was handsome and was one of the few people who didn't call him a freak.

His inner battle was interrupted by a cough, looking up he caught the man's intense gaze.

The smug smirk irritated Harry but he wanted to know the name of the man, sighing Harry spoke.

"Harry, my name is Harry" the guard looked pleased by his answer "nice meeting you Harry but I really must go, don't want to be late now do we "

Harry was stunned, the way the guard said his name was a sin in itself. No man should be able to speak that smoothly.

It only took Harry a couple of seconds to understand what happened but the guard had already left the hallway. He glared in the direction the scarlet-eyed man went

" he didn't even tell me his name" Harry grumbled and went back inside so he could get ready for what would most likely be a very long day at work.

When Harry arrived at the mechanic's lab, he noticed Rhys speaking to a very familiar looking guard.

Not wanting to disturb what might be an important conversation, walked past them to his station.

The mechanic's lab was medium sized with four desks parallel to each other, one wall had rows of shelves holding random items while another held tools.  
The walls were a dark grey metal fused together barely leaving any lines.

Everything was normal, everyone was working... well at least Harry was trying.

The guard hasn't left he just stood next to the door which was normal and all but Harry has never had a guard continue to stare at him for more than 3 minutes at a time.

It was both alluring and bothersome.

Having a very handsome man look at you was alright, great even. But having them continuously stare at you was another thing altogether, maybe downright creepy.

Harry couldn't concentrate, he was making rookie mistakes and having to start over.

After starting over for the fourth time Harry had enough. Slamming the piece of metal on the desk "stop staring"

The guard continued to look amused, not even blinking at the sudden noise.

"staring at what?" The innocent reply didn't fool Harry "staring at me! Stop it I can't concentrate"

"I am merely looking at the wall behind you" the smirk on the guard's lips spoke volumes. He was completely lying, and Harry knew it "well look at a different wall"

The guard did not answer Harry's command or even do said command, it left him annoyed and more tired than normal.

When the day's work was finished, Harry didn't get far, everyone started packing up and leaving the workroom.

Rhys nodded towards Harry, rusty brown hair covering his hazel eyes, as he left the room. Unfortunately, that left Harry alone, somewhat alone the guard was still there.

"You can leave now, you have done your job" Harry's voice was demanding but the guard didn't budge.

"I cannot leave until the room is properly locked" the clipped reply left no room for argument. Green eyes stared at the tall figure but moved back to the metal on the desk.

"I need to finish up" Marching across the room he went to the shelves to pick up a screwdriver.  
"Then I'll stay until you have finished"

Having enough of the guard he turned around to tell him to leave only to be met with the guard's chest.

Gulping, he looked up into piercing red eyes.


	5. Planned Assault

Harry's mouth was dry as he got lost in red eyes, he hadn't even noticed the guard getting closer or even his voice right behind him.

The guard was so close that he could smell the faint scent of his cologne that Harry couldn't remember the name of, the smell alone made goosebumps cover his arms, and the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts he glared at the imposing figure, not wanting to be cornered he tried to move around but was pushed back against the wall and caged in by two arms.

"darling where do you think you're going? I thought you wanted to stay here" the guards head bent down smoothly as he spoke into his ear, breath tickling his ear Harry looked in the other direction, unknowingly giving his captor more access to his neck.

Taking advantage of the exposed neck the guard started leaving hickeys all along Harry's throat.

A hand came up and ghosted over Harry's neck before moving into brown locks, whimpering when his hair was roughly pulled "What... are you doing"

Instead of answering the guard shifted so his knee was between Harry's thighs, sucking a trail down his unguarded neck the guard bypassed Harry's goggles and bit down where the neck met his shoulder.

Crying out Harry shakily moved his once-paralyzed arms to push the guard off but to no avail, the guard only took Harry's hands and forced them above his head "now, why would you want to do something like that?"

Squirming, Harry tried to break his arms free, moaning when the guard moved his knee to press into his hardened member.

"I.. I have to get back to my ro.. room" stuttering wasn't Harry's plan but it seems his body didn't want to listen to him, in more ways than one. Looking down he bit his lip, he wasn't meant to be hard! Guys were not supposed to touch each other like this... right?

Biting back a moan when the hand in his hair moved under his t-shirt and caressed his side "Won't you stay with me"

Gulping at the not so harmless question he shook his head "n.. no, I really must go... curfew and all" the guard chuckled at his innocents, he wanted to corrupt him.

When he had first seen Harry he thought he was an angel among the dead. He wanted to take his innocence, to watch him squirm and moan beneath him, sort of like now but with much fewer clothes.

But before he could taste those soft pink lips, a banging at the door interrupted them. Scowling he let go of the frightened teen and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Rhys.

"Your still here?"

"Yes, I was.. attending to something"

"Attending?"

He was about to reply but Harry decided it was the right time to leave, running past them, he left two stunned men standing in the doorway.

"Was that?"

"No, you must be seeing things, go to bed you need rest. I'll lock up for you"

Rubbing his eyes Rhys nodded mumbling about getting something tomorrow.

Smiling a charming smile he watched as the mechanic walked away.

Frowning when he was out of sight, he didn't plan on being interrupted, probably should have, but he didn't. Now there is an emotionally distraught teen walking the halls.

Sighing he picked up the keys that had dropped at some point during his planned assault and locked the door.

Harry stopped running when he made it to his room and slammed the door behind himself.

He probably looked weird running down the halls with a hard on but he didn't care, just happy that no other guard decided it would be fun to get in his way.

Panting at loss of breath he slid to the floor and leaned against the door. The blush on Harry's cheeks was still there by the time he caught his breath.

'It was against the rules to love someone of the same sex right? The people on the ship were so close-minded ' Harry thought'. Why should people only be able to love the opposite sex? Its bullocks'

what if someone did?' He thought distraughtly 'what would happen to them?' Too many questions ran through his head, going far too fast to be answered.

Knocking vibrations, from the door stopped Harry's forming headache from getting any worse, standing up he opened the door and greeted Hermione who was holding a gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper, that was also book shaped.

Luckily Harry's boner had subsided by the time he was interrupted.

"Hey Harry, I know it's not much but I hope you like it"

Nodding Harry let her into his room, letting her sit on the only chair in the room he sat on the bed. "Don't worry it means a lot to me, thanks Hermione"

Smiling Hermione nodded as he carefully opened the box, Harry indeed found a book, the book was brown with green lettering **#Facts About Earth#**

Smiling Harry got up and hugged Hermione "I've been meaning to read this, how did you know I wanted one?"

"You look at it every day when we walk past the store, it's not hard to piece it together"

Blushing he nodded and opened the book, the first page was about something green called grass. Like many others, Harry was born on the ship never knowing what the wind felt like.

Parents would tell their children stories about the earth, like animals that could breathe underwater and animals who can fly great distances.

An animal that stumped Harry was the platypus, no matter how hard he wracked his brain around it the platypus was unnatural.

Harry forgot about what had just happened as he got lost in the book, they spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in Harry's room


	6. The Councel

A week has passed since Harry had last seen the guard, but it was like the guard had disappeared, Harry couldn't find him no matter how hard he looked if he wanted to find him that is. He denied that he wanted to see the man again, he shouldn't want to see him, but he couldn't get the guard out of his head.

He would look around corners before passing and continuously look behind himself. Ron had commented on his weird behaviour, even going as far to say he was hiding from an ex-lover.

He only stopped when Hermione chided him for his actions. But that was only after he made kissing noises every time Harry turned his back.

Walking towards the recreational room with Ron and Hermione, Harry went to the chairs in the corner closest to the window.

"I just don't get it, no one can just disappear, it goes against all logic" groaning under his breath Harry sat down, huffing he crossed his arms in a childlike anger.

"who disappeared?" Hermione asked when she sat down next to him.

"no one Hermione"

"but you said-"

"Hermione just leave it"

Nodding dejected like a child being scolded by their parents, she opened her book and began to read.

"you didn't have to be so harsh, she just wanted to know," Ron said even though he was doing the exact same thing days prior

it's my business, so please leave it alone" Harry pleaded.

Sighing Ron sat next to Hermione, trying to cheer her up, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Harry couldn't have imagined that he was molested by a guard, but if so why would his mind conjure this up?

Harry had very limited sexual knowledge, his uncle and aunt didn't tell him much if any at all.

Harry remembered when his aunt gave him the "talk" if you could even call it that, he could clearly recall what she said, "A woman gets pregnant when she has sex with a man" Aunt Petunia said to a 10-year-old Harry.

He had dared to ask when his curiosity became too unbearable, but the answer was unsatisfactory and didn't explain much.

He also couldn't ask anyone else because Petunia had spread lies about him being a delinquent and trouble child.

"Same sex relationships are not normal and freakish"

Aunt Petunia, prides herself on being normal like everyone else. But when her annoyingly perfect sister died and left her freakish child in her hands, her normal lifestyle changed.

The child's eyes were a glowing green that would follow her everywhere like it knew it was being neglected.

Petunia would not stand for the child to hold power over her! So she put him to work as soon he could reach the table.

With-holding food when he didn't complete his chores, and locking him in the cupboard when he would step out of line. She believed she did a good job of making him fear her, but in reality, he resented her, only fearing when uncle Vernon came into the picture.

"-rry" Ron called while Harry was staring into space,

"Harry!" He called louder, catching Harry's attention.

Blinking, Harry looked up at Ron who was calling his name.

"There's an assembly, everyone was said to attend"

"thanks mate, sorry I was a prat earlier, I've just got some things on my mind"

Smiling, Ron helped him up and turned to Hermione "See, he isn't mad anymore, no need to be depressed, let's go"

Relieved, she smiled and nodded as they walked in line together.

There is a counsel that hold assembly's, but Dumbledore calls all the shots and decides if a law goes through or not.

Delores Umbridge, a woman who looks more like a toad than the animal itself.

Cornelius Fudge, too in love with his office, that he fails to understand the importance of his actions.

Lucius Malfoy, he cares more about money and how the public sees him that he neglects his own family.

And Mad-Eye Moody, more paranoid than an ex-veteran who just got out of war.

They are who make up the council, wisely picked if said so by Dumbledore, though he did pick them himself.

The halls were filled with people as everyone rushed to the main hall, it wouldn't do for anyone to be late.

Guards and citizens walked among each other, like puppets to a master.

"I wonder what the assembly is for this time, I hope this year's care package isn't running low like last time," Ron said visibly concerned.

"Doubt it, it doesn't happen very often, I was surprised it happened at all actually" Hermione replied as she combed her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle it.

"Yeah don't worry Ron, it's probably people getting assigned their first jobs, it's around that time anyway" Harry spoke as he scanned the crowds of people for the one person who seemed to take over his thoughts since the incident in the mechanic room.

As if on cue, Harry spotted a very familiar tall black haired person that was rounding the corner, his pulse raced as he bid goodbye to his friends, giving the excuse of needing the toilet, he quickened his pace trying not to lose sight of what might be his only lead.

Pushing past multiple people he felt like he was getting closer, so close that if he reached his hand out, he could grab onto the uniform, but as he took a left turn, he felt arms in case him in a tight grip.

Harry's screams were muffled by a hand covering his mouth, while he was being dragged to the nearest empty room.

Fear and surprised erupted from his core as the door was slammed shut leaving him and the mysterious figure blanked in darkness.

A familiar scent engulfed his senses and unknowingly calmed him, but it was gone as soon as a burning yet pleasurable sensation ran up his spine as a hand travelled down and groped his growing arousal while a warm breath ghosted over his ear.

"Miss me?" A husky voice whispered

Harry didn't know what was happening, the two simple words did something to him, the way the person said it had ignited something within Harry that he had no control over.

He could feel chills running down his back and throughout his whole body, the way the guard was controlling and demanding, and how the guard was touching Harry made his breath hitch.

The experience was new to him, and it also scared him


End file.
